A common problem when entering and exiting a vehicle in dry cold climates is getting shocked. This is caused by ElectroStatic Discharge (ESD) between the person and the vehicle. In the electronics industry, a technician would protect the a circuit by having the static in their body discharge through a resistor. The pain involved with a static shock comes from the arc exiting the body.